Math Just Brings Fights: By Dejanay Green
by YoshiLennon1
Summary: Just a short little paper as to why my best friend hates math. she strikes very good points...


**_MATH JUST BRINGS FIGHTS _**

I dislike math very much with a passion. If I had an opinion I would go to college with a kindergartener level of math. I'm talking about two pulse two here! Not two times/two divided by two or finding the circumference by using a triangle with the side length of two. I say a big fat no to that kind of math. It's just cruel and unusual, so I call the 8th amendment on it. However, even though how cruel math is I love going to math counts.

Math counts the sanctuary for all nerds and geeks. The place where who actually care about math go (or people who want the free snacks and soda) for fun. A place where you can show off your talent of understanding college level math problem or just pretending you understand (like I did). Math counts consists on a few people silver, Jessica, Ben, Ashley, Matthew, Nick, Spencer, Kim, the advisor of math counts Mrs. Pawling, and myself.

Every Thursday there would be a math counts meeting after school at 3:25. Everyone was all in the room waiting on Mrs. Pawling to arrive so we can start the meeting. Ben, Spencer, and Ashley were playing hang man on the big white board. Jessica, Silver, and I were taking turns playing Mario cart on the DS while eating snacks and chugging gallons of soda down. Kim was right next to me sleeping like she hasn't slept for days. I had to resist the erg of coloring on her face like a jiggley puff in Pokémon. Then there was Matthew and Nick in the back checking last week's problem answers. (Matthew and Nick were both the Co captains of math club so they always had to make sure they were always right. They would always bug the captain (me) about how she did her problems wrong. I didn't become captain because I was the best at math but because people voted for me to be. It was either me or them and they nagged too much about how to do a problem right.) I lost to my erg of coloring on her face and I was so close to the marker when a loud thud came from the back. I quickly withdrew my hand and looked toward the back. There goes Matthew standing with his chair knocked over hands slammed on the table and glaring daggers at Nick. The whole room stopped what they were doing except for Kim who still asleep. The next thing you hear is Matthew shouting "What did you just say!"

We looked over at Nick who had a huge grin on his face saying "You heard me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out you have to substitute the 'x' value. Even someone with an IQ of a twit can figure that out."

"Whatever dude, and no you don't substitute on this problem, The way I did it is the right way which means my answer is correct", Matthew throw back at nick.

"Nah-uh! Your way is the wrong way so you did it wrong but I did it the right way meaning I'm right.", Nick said now mirroring Matthew stance. There was a lot of tension in the room where it was crushing us all. At that moment in time we all feared for the worst to happen, a nerd fight. Regular fights are nothing compared to nerd fights -0hands down. Instead of using their fist and legs they use text books, rulers, paper, small white boards, chalk, calculators, and what ever else that's around them. Also what's a fight with out a few insults, but since the fight is nerd style the insults were pretty much replaced by numbers. They kept saying so many different numbers I couldn't keep up but, I knew they weren't the nicest things. I don't know who started it first but objects were just flying across the room. Everyone took cover under the tables so they wouldn't get hurt. Well almost everyone Kim was still knocked out (Man this girl can sleep).

After a few minutes of the amazing flying object show Mrs. Pawling stepped into the room. For a few minutes she was oblivious to her surroundings until a small white board hit the bag out of her hand.

"Boys! What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Pawling yelled.

The whole room was silent again. No one dared to even make a slight movement or sound. After a moment of silence Mrs. Pawling sighed and spoke again rubbing her temples. "Well I guess since no one got hurt everything is ok. However you two!" she pointed at Matthew and Nick and added "will be cleaning my room up since you caused t-0he mess. They both nodded and everyone went to their seats. I scanned the class room to see the damages and it was horrible. It was close to looking like a F5 hit. Some books here and there along with a couple of rulers, pencils, calculator, and one of the saddest sights I've ever seen. A whole bag of chips were splattered across the floor and make matters even worse the 5 second rule was over! It wasn't fair that was a new bag of chips too. "Matthew. Nick. See this is what your little war caused. You two killed a perfectly good bag of chips!" I barked at them.

"Well sorry~ Miss captain we just wanted to prove that we were correct… It's just a bag of chips anyway" Matthew said while rolling his eyes. I was so close to saying something back to him when Mrs. Pawling came out of no where saying, "Your both wrong. Try rereading the question." In a few seconds they were made a long oh. As soon as the OH"S stopped Kim finally woke up. Kim gave a quick scan of the room then looked at silver. Silver just pointed to Matthew and Nick while Kim nodded understanding. Kim's gave then fell upon me questionably as I was ranting on about how I hate math even more. Also adding another reason mentally to my list of why math is cruel and unusualcument here...


End file.
